


Belonging

by belletoile



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Complete, F/F, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Season 5, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Short, but dw it's nothing to cry over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belletoile/pseuds/belletoile
Summary: The war is over, Horde Prime is finally gone and magic is returned to Etheria. The princesses are celebrating together with some of their most recent friends, such as Catra. She is fulfilled; so damn relieved that Adora is right next to her and, most importantly, as happy as she could possibly be. However, Catra can't keep that one question out of her mind..."When will I be happy like that?"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> soooo how's everyone doing after season 5? hopefully as utterly destroyed as i am, tbh.
> 
> this short fic is a bit more of what i wanted to see of catra's redemption arc (though the one they wrote was... *chef's kiss), so it's a quick glimpse at their future after the finale. i made it as chaotic & confused & gay as i possibly could so hopefully i stayed truthful to the original lol (also english is not my first language so bear with me)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!! hope you like it <3

They were all still talking about nothing in particular, the brand new colorful Etheria shining around them. Sparkles and the arrow boy couldn't let go of each other and everyone was smiling – the whole goddamn atmosphere was light. And of course Catra caught herself smiling like an idiot – a very gay idiot, one might say – every time her eyes captured Adora. Her Adora, laughing with her friends and finally happy. 

However, the same amount of joy and peace that vision brought also carried unspoken truths. All the things that had happened because of Catra, all the people she had hurt. It wasn't all gonna vanish in thin air only because the war was over now. So, she couldn't help but wonder…

_ When will  _ I _ be happy like that? _

  
  


Glimmer, still kneeled beside her father, was the first one to kind of break the nice and chill atmosphere. She said something about the clones and the wounded and all the villages in need of their assistance. Somehow, there was still much to do, even if they had literally saved the entire universe just minutes ago. Gosh, Catra still could not keep up with those people. 

So that was the next mission – not quite the  _ one more Best Friends Squad roadtrip  _ she had in mind, but she kept quiet. Everyone suddenly had a place to go: the very non-stopping Frosta was heading back to her kingdom, the water princess and her loud boyfriend – probably? – back to Salineas, Entrapta and Hordak – because of course everyone was totally cool with it, but Heaven forbid Catra join the Rebellion – had just left to Dryl and Perfuma was going back home alongside Scorpia, for some reason. Although unintentional, Catra’s eyes would always run away from Scorpia’s whenever they met. The princess surely didn’t seem upset when they met again, but she knew that hiding feelings for the sake of others was one of Scorpia’s most developed abilities – much because of Catra. That thought hadn’t left her mind for one second.

And, of course, if all princesses were going back to their respective kingdoms, and Adora lived in Glimmer’s palace, and Catra’s only certainty in life was following Adora around... they were heading to Bright Moon. The center of the Princess Alliance, where it all began. Bright Moon, Queen Angella’s home. 

— Hey — She felt a hand in her waist, pulling her closer. — You okay over there?

Adora had slowed down her pace to walk next to Catra and Melog, a few steps behind the rest of the chatty group. Glimmer was still recovering from the fight so she couldn’t teleport them all the whole way, something Catra was much thankful for. Fighting to ignore the thoughts in her head, she smiled.

— Better than ever.

One of Adora’s eyebrows lifted, but if she had anything in her mind she didn’t say it. There was a smile in her lips too.

— So… — The blond started again, sliding her hand to pinch Catra’s arm. — Are we gonna talk about that or not?

_ Knew it.  _

— About what? — She could already feel her smile growing bigger, more decided at least. 

— Oh I don’t know, maybe the poetic love declaration you gave me back there? Hope you haven’t forgotten about it.

— You mean the time when I literally saved your life and, alongside it, the whole universe? Yeah, rings a bell.

— Who knew that’s what you always meant with all that “it’s NOT because I like you” bullshit — Adora had her arms crossed and a stupid look on her face, pretending to be putting much thought into it. The feline couldn’t put her smile away.

— Shut up, you idiot.

— What are we talking about? — Suddenly Bow’s voice could be heard closely, and she saw him bouncing back to join them. Unsurprisingly, Glimmer was with him.

— How stupid Adora is.

— Ah, classic, can I join? — Said Sparkles, holding back a laughter. 

— Please do, I have a list of reasons if you want to hear — Catra continued, glad to have found a partner in crime.

— Nah I’m pretty sure I heard something about love declarations, and I’m all for that — Bow interrupted them, making Adora smile and look back to the cat girl.

— Yeah, tell us more about that, will you Catra? Seems like you know a lot of the subject.

— No idea what you’re talking about — She said, not looking to any of their faces but still smiling, while Melog caressed her legs with its tail and the constant sound of laughter followed her. It was good to have that for a change.

  
  


Turns out Bright Moon wasn’t that far away after all, for Catra’s despair. She’d hoped to be able to ignore her problems a little longer. Guessed wrong, hoe.

Most of the guards needed patching up and a good rest, so that’s what Glimmer sent them to do. Castaspella made sure she would take King Micah to his room and take care of him, although he wanted to be with his daughter basically the entire time. Before she could realise it, Catra was walking through the corridors alone with Adora. Well, and Melog.

— So, what do you wanna see first? — The taller girl asked, gesturing to the windows and the gardens outside. — It’s a big castle, there’s much to do around here. 

— How can you still be so fucking energetic after all that? Jesus Christ — Catra said while shaking her head, incredulous. 

— I just wanna show my girlfriend around, is that a sin? — Adora answered, giving the other a quick peck on the lips. — Very well, guess I’ll have to begin with my room.

Catra felt one side of her mouth being lifted while she looked at Adora, hand in hand with her and smiling like an idiot. God she was so annoying.

— Oh wow, that’s so sophisticated of you, I am shocked.

— What can I say, I’m a simple girl.

Some staircases and corridors later and they were entering the ridiculously huge place which Adora had the audacity to call a mere  _ room. _

— This is it?! — The cat asked, perplexed – and no, it wasn’t Melog, although it wouldn’t have been a surprise if it just started talking out of pure shock. — Wow, no wonder you exchanged us for the Rebellion in a blink of an eye.

— Shut up! — Laughed the blond, sitting on the bed. — You make it sound like we lived in a five star hotel back there.

They were both laughing now.

— It was horrible! The mattress was hard as a rock!

— And I don’t even know how they called those things pillows! 

— Remember when we tried to have a pillow fight and it was  _ unbearable  _ ‘cause that shit hurt for real? — Said Catra, reminiscing while the other held her stomach for laughing so much. Silence slowly began filling up the room when both got quiet for a moment, sharing a look.

— Well, it wasn’t all bad — Said Adora, a simple smile on her face. Catra gave another one in return, taking some steps towards her to hold the girl’s face in her hands. She felt the warmth of Adora’s body against her own, her arms gently embracing her while she got closer. Catra let out a relieved sigh when their foreheads touched, peace filling every little spot in her body and soul. 

They both opened their eyes up when three knocks were heard on the door; Catra slowly turning back so they could see who it was. 

— Sorry to interrupt, Princess Adora — A guard’s face showed up after being told to come in. — Queen Glimmer requests your presence in the meeting room.

— Okay, I’ll be there in a second. Thank you!

The guard made some kind of reverence and then left, closing the door again. Catra turned back to the other, tail moving from one side to another.

— You are expected in the meeting room,  _ Princess Adora  _ — She repeated, making Adora smile and shake her head.

— That’s what being in the Rebellion consists of, new girl — Said the blond, getting up and patting Melog on the head. It meowed loudly, the little traitor. — You should come too, you know, since you’re a part of it now.

— Nah, I’ll pass. They didn’t call me anyway. Besides, I’m still the newly redeemed Horde soldier remember? Can’t show up to the first meeting. I have a reputation to uphold.

— Whatever you say, kitty cat — Adora scoffed, rolling her eyes over while totally ignoring Catra’s revolted  _ Don’t call me that! _ — I’ll see you soon.

A soft kiss on the cheek, some few steps, a winking goodbye and Adora had left the room leaving the two felines behind. Catra sighed deeply, walking around and scratching her fingernails softly on the walls. The wind coming from the windows made the curtains flutter gently, a nice scent of flowers and nature invading Catra’s senses. Melog was somewhere behind her, meowing in a low voice.

— I know right, the little bitch lives like a queen — She answered, not even looking back. She shook head head lightly, smiling, and suddenly heard the door opening again. Her ears perked up when she turned back to look, only seeing the turquoise-toned tail of her magic friend sliding through the open door. Widening her eyes, Catra hurried to follow. — Hey, wait--!

She rushed to get out of the room, not even closing the door after her. Melog had started going down the corridor like it was nothing, not even waiting for her. 

— Come back here! — Catra murmured, speeding up. A trio of guards walked passed them, gazing at her with that look – that same look that everyone there gave her after she left the Horde, even some who already knew she had defected. The untrusting, mildly angry look. And all of a sudden she was reminded that, without Adora around, she meant basically nothing to those people.

Catra clinched her jaw and swallowed deeply, trying not to walk so fast as to not act suspicious. For some unknown reason Melog was walking even faster now, barely staying in Catra’s eyesight. 

— Hey, slow down, you’ll end up getting lost!

It turned in one corridor and disappeared, ‘cause of course it would. Catra sighed a silent “that fucking cat”, touching the space between her eyebrows as to calm herself down. She let out another deep sigh before walking again, now aimless and most definitely lost. The colorful walls of Bright Moon surrounded her while she wandered through the halls, sometimes looking up to the widely lit ceiling or out the windows. The kingdom seemed at peace, winged creatures flying around, trees moving to the dance of wind and the scent of life coming from everywhere, like the land was healthy and healed. Even the air itself felt sweet to breath.

Catra noticed a glass window cross her sight and was a bit surprised, looking up to the huge purple and blue glass going almost up to the ceiling. With no warning, she noticed a figure standing out on the reflection, tall and imposing behind her. She turned back almost as careful as her instincts could allow, feeling her ears slowly drop as she realised the image that grew majestically in front of her, painted on the wall. 

High and mighty, carrying large wings and the crown of an ancient ruler, there laid the figure of Queen Angella.


	2. II

— Thought you could escape your past, didn’t you?

Catra felt her tail shiver violently and turned to look at who was talking. What she saw made her entire body freeze.

— Stop fooling yourself, Catra. Erasing the past self will never be as easy as one may desire. Trust me, I would know.

The cat girl could feel her clenched fists trying to control her instincts as she used every single cell in her body to keep herself from jumping at Shadow Weaver’s face. The late sorcerer stood in front of her, all pale skin and scars crossing what once were two bright green eyes while she looked at Catra. Just like in those seconds before her own magic consumed what was left of her and took her life.

— Of all the things I thought you could be,  _ naive  _ was never among them — Her black hair fluttered as she moved to walk around the corridor. — They will never forget and most definitely will never  _ ever  _ forgive, for no matter what you do to make up for your mistakes will ever be enough. I have learned that from experience.

Catra tightened her jaw even harder.

— You’re not here. This is just your devilish mind tricks playing with me — She murmured, not sure why she was talking at all.  _ Won’t this bitch ever leave me alone? _

__ — Oh, but I am — The woman turned her judging eyes and what she probably considered a smile over to Catra, floating to come near the girl. — I am a part of you, cadet. 

The sorcerer grabbed her pulse, pulling her closer while she screeched and tried to break away. She could  _ feel _ it – the grip around her arm, the feeling that came with Shadow Weaver’s ghastly presence. That fucking feeling that hunted Catra down wherever she went, whatever she did, for years and years and years.

The sorcerer whispered in the girl’s ear, impossibly close.

— I will always be with you.

Catra widened her eyes and screamed, striking her with the last self-preservation instinct she had. As she had never been there, Shadow Weaver vanished.

— What’s going on?!

The cat turned fast, breathing heavily and ready to attack, but her body relaxed when she realised it was Castaspella. The woman had a funny expression on her face, half worried half suspicious, looking carefully to Catra since she still hadn’t said a word. Catra, on the other hand, was sure it would be too absurd for anyone to believe, so she decided not to say anything. Before she could organise words into a phrase that made sense, Castaspella seemed to notice the painting on the wall. Slowly, the look in her face turned to compassion – even an infimum smile could be seen.

— I’m headed for the meeting room. Will you join me?

Catra barely nodded, following her steps as soon as she started walking again. At the back of her mind, something reminded her that Melog still hadn’t decided to show up. The walk was silent and not so long, listening to Catra’s prayers. Soon they’d entered this huge circular hall with an equally big table in the center. Some heads turned when they came in, Adora’s included.

— Hello there, newly redeemed Horde soldier — She whispered with a victorious smile, trying not to interrupt Glimmer’s speech. — Thought to grace us with your presence?

Catra rolled her eyes, ignoring the other even if she couldn’t keep her smile from showing. The meeting was predictable and boring – as every merely social obligation was – so it didn’t take much of Catra to keep away from the spotlight and pretend like nothing was bothering her for the rest of the day.

  
  


There wasn’t one room in that wretched place that didn’t host a whole group of people discussing plans of action of some sort, Catra had learned the weird way – weird in the sense of trying to find a spot to just exist in peace and always running into a meeting or whatever. So, needless to say, she was a bit cranky.

As much as the cat had tried to avoid, the gardens appeared to be the only quiet place at the moment. Most of those flowers made her sneeze, in case you were wondering why she didn’t particularly enjoy being there, but after a while she found a nice area to sit down hugging her legs. Melog had finally showed up again, like it had never gone missing at all; at the moment, it’s favorite activity was rolling on the grass while making a mess of the plants around. The afternoon had a nice, warm air surrounding them – the colors of twilight were just starting showing up in some corners of the sky, all orange and peachy pink.

— There you are — Her ears perked up when Adora’s voice got to them. The girl walked up to her, both smiling at each other. 

— Hey, Adora.

The blond sat glued to Catra with no sense of personal space whatsoever, rubbing their noses for a moment. Her smell was so welcoming that all Catra wanted to do was lay her head on Adora’s shoulder to stay there for the rest of their days and just leave the world to deal with its problems on its own.

— Looked everywhere for you.

— Is that so? 

— Yeah, you disappeared after the meeting.

— Which one? Seems like you haven’t had a minute of freedom since we got back — Complained Catra, trying her best not to sound hurt; she knew it was unfair. But still… 

Adora moved a bit next to her. Catra could feel her slight discomfort.

— It’s kinda my job, baby — She answered, scoffing softly. The other tried not to react to the pet name. — I signed up for the whole thing when I chose this. I think you’d understand, Force Captain.

The feline’s smile withered.

— Don’t call me that.

— Oh, where have I heard that before? — The blond laughed harder this time, bumping her shoulder on Catra’s. — Will I ever be able to call you anything?

— I mean it this time. 

— It was a good one, admit it.

— I never chose that. So no, it’s not the same.

Remember the slight discomfort? Yeah, it wasn’t simply slight anymore. Adora took some more moments to answer, and when she did Catra felt her slide some inches away.

— Of course you didn’t, I didn’t mean it like that! 

— Well don’t say it then!

— Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?

— I’m not fucking grumpy —  _ I’m a lot of things right now, but “grumpy” doesn’t even get close to the rest of the list. _

— Oh, sure you’re not. This is just your normal.

— Might be. Don’t know why you’re so surprised.

Adora was shaking her head, not looking to Catra.

— I just… Damn it — She sighed, apparently looking for the right words. — I just thought you’d like it here.

— Like it here? — Catra scoffed, lifting her eyebrows. — You’re unbelievable.

The cat girl stood up, taking some steps away. She heard Adora do the same.

— Why can’t you give me a direct answer? — Insisted Adora, sounding frustrated. Melog had stopped playing on the grass and was now watching the whole thing with very discontented meows. — I don’t read minds, you know.

Catra took a deep breath, running her fingers through the short hair. The movement brought back uncalled memories which did not help at that moment.

— Maybe you should start learning how to take a hint, Adora. Even you can’t be that dumb.

The taller girl felt hurt, Catra knew. She didn’t want to say it like that but it was too late to apologise now. The truth is that what she  _ really  _ wanted to say would hurt much more than that.

_ How can I like this place when it consists entirely of a memorial for the person I got killed? _

— Just… — She sighed again, crossing her arms. — Just leave me here for a moment, okay? All I need is a bit of space. 

— Seriously? — Adora sounded honestly incredulous. — We got to spend, what, two seconds together since we got back and when I finally find the time you suddenly need space? What’s this really about?

— I don’t wanna be near you right now! — Catra yelled, her words almost physically slapping the other’s face. — Is that direct enough for you?

Adora’s expression made her heart flinch, regretting every word as soon as they left her mouth. The betrayal on the girl’s face was almost as profound as the breaths she took several times before any noise was heard again. The sound of wings and melodic neighs was somewhere close, and it didn’t take much time for that stupid horse to land next to them.

— ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*Did someone say Swift Wind?*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They both were still looking at each other with nothing left to say. So Adora’s next sentence wasn’t a surprise.

— Yeah, I actually did — She turned her back on Catra, like so many times before. And like so many other times, the feline had pushed her away. 

Melog rubbed its head on Adora’s leg with a high-pitched meow before she jumped on Swift Wind’s back. The horse appeared to notice something was off.

— Is everything al… 

— Let’s go — The blond held tight to his mane as he shut his mouth and took some steps to get impulse. After seconds, there was no sign of them.

Catra sighed, apparently the only thing she knew how to do well at that point. Melog was sitting close to her, twitching the tail repeatedly out of indignation. 

— What?  _ What?  _ — She insisted, noticing its look. — She was being a pain in the ass. It’s better that she left anyway — Catra started taking some steps away of that spot, but the magic cat threw itself in front of her and almost made her trip over. — Hey! Stop it! Jesus fucking Christ, not you too. She even left with her favorite pet, how are you still on her side?

Melog meowed loudly this time, almost sounding like a unsatisfied lion. The girl shook her head, walking away.

*

The wind flowing through her hair felt refreshing, even though it was starting to get a little cold outside. It was night now, stars twinkling from time to time in the dark sky above her, by far the most unlikely friendship she had made up until that point – if you could call those others “friendships”. Her most recent escape spot was, oddly enough, right underneath Bright Moon’s runestone – the view was astonishing, she couldn’t deny it. Catra was hugging her knees close to her face, hiding it behind them and looking out to the infinite miles of land in front of her. The sounds of the well-lit palace far behind could still be heard sometimes; names being called, orders being given and even different tones of laughter here and there. It all felt a little overwhelming, and for that reason Catra only felt comfortable at the moment being alone, as she had become an expert. Even if that sounds kinda…

A sudden spark of light and matter shone right next to her and made her scream, almost falling on her back. Glimmer, of all people, showed up out of nowhere, also surprised with the apparently unexpected company. 

— Oh, sorry! Didn’t see you there — Apologised her, taking a couple steps back and smiling softly. 

— Gosh, you’re gonna cause an accident one of these days — They scoffed while Glimmer sat down next to her, embracing her knees just like Catra had been doing up until that point. She was weirdly quiet, gazing at the nothingness ahead. The cat girl frowned, her tail twitching behind her. — Hey, you okay?

— Yeah! Yeah, I’m just… a little overwhelmed, is all — The other answered, surprising Catra. Well, guess it wasn’t unusual for a queen to feel overwhelmed. — I just keep wishing she was here to celebrate with us. 

Catra swallowed deeply, turning her gaze away. Of course she missed her mom, every child would – and being the person who took her away made the whole situation heavy and uncomfortable to say the least. She had been able to kind of ignore it since they had saved her from Prime, specially considering Glimmer had never brought it up. Or even looked crossly to Catra, for that matter. During some moments she could almost forget it happened.

But it always came back.

The queen was looking at her now, she could feel it. After a few moments, Glimmer sighed, looking at the stars.

— My mother sacrificed herself — Said her, abruptly. Catra clenched her fists. — She knew somebody had to die, and didn’t allow that person to be Adora. I’m saying this because she would never tell you.

Catra’s ears were as low as they could possibly get.

— I know. I will always carry the weight of Angella’s death on my shoulders.

— Part of it, yes. You did open the portal, sending us to that alternative reality, and that forced my mom to sacrifice her life. Believe me, for a long time I carried an unmeasurable resentment against you because of that — Her voice was sharp, clean, almost as a sword going through the feline’s heart. — But… but now I wonder.

That made Catra’s head turn a little, just enough to take a look at the other’s face. Glimmer still didn’t look back, like she was saying those words more to herself.

— I also made stupid mistakes that only caused destruction. It was my fault that Horde Prime found us, and so was everything that followed. Absolutely everything — Her tone had gotten a little murky; there seemed to be something in her throat keeping her from saying things clearly. — My impulsivity almost cost me Bow’s friendship, almost cost us Etheria. And by a miracle it didn’t take your life — Glimmer moved in her spot, sitting with her legs crossed. Catra hadn’t realised she was still looking at the princess. — If someone that didn’t know me well enough had seen those actions of mine, they would have a twisted vision of me. Have I made severe mistakes? Yes. But I’ve regretted them. And have been working every second since then to make up for them — Catra’s throat was dry as an oceanless beach. She turned the gaze to her hands, crossed in her lap. Glimmer, on the other hand, was now most definitely looking at her. — And after getting to know you a bit, I’m sure that’s the case with you.

The cat girl’s breath was heavy, profound. She couldn’t understand that girl’s ability to be vulnerable like that, to allow herself to be so empathetic like it was  _ nothing.  _ Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta and even Perfuma, for God’s sake – they all had accepted and welcomed her whole-heartedly, even after everything she’d done. Being that strong... even the thought of it made Catra shiver.

Silence stretched over the seconds, during which the only audible sounds seemed to come from far away and none of them made that much of a difference. Birds chirped somewhere beneath them, and the wind was nice at their necks. But Catra still couldn’t look up to see this world made of simple happiness.

— But I don't know how to fix things — She said, finally, barely making herself clear. — I spent so much time pretending to be on control that now… now that I need to get things back in order  _ for real _ … I don’t think I can do it. 

— But you’ve already started! — Tried Glimmer, starting to recover her usual up-lifting tone. — I know for a fact that Entrapta has forgiven you, hasn’t she? Well, though I doubt she fully understands anything unrelated to science...

— She does. Trust me.

Catra’s words and tone surprised the princess, and even herself. However, it was the utmost truth. The thought that Entrapta’s ability to feel and be there for people was ever doubted by anyone or even Catra herself made her cringe at her past ignorance.

Feeling the unusual taste of courage in her mouth, she tried again.

— And, uh, have… have you?

— Have I what?

— Forgiven me.

Glimmer was looking right into her eyes, but still she took some moments to answer. Sparkly lights flew inside her irises while she considered.

— I don’t know if it’s as surprising for you as it is for me, but yes — She said at last, and Catra realised she had been holding her breath. — I’ve forgiven you. Don’t know when it happened, but the resentment is gone. Maybe seeing you through Adora’s eyes helped, even if no-one looks at you the way she does — Catra looked away, sighing. Guess she had ruined that too. — Anyway, you know what could be a great opportunity to try and repair relationships? Tonight’s ball!

— A  _ ball?  _ Do you people ever stop?!

— Well it’s not a  _ ball _ , it would’ve taken us too much time to prepare — Explained Glimmer, gesturing happily and almost making the feline smile. Almost. — It’s more of a party for close friends, so we can have some kind of celebration and finally relax. Adora didn’t tell you? — And there goes the almost-smile. The princess didn’t even flinch. — Either way, it’s in half an hour or so. You’re coming, right?

Catra sighed, considering. She caught herself not wanting to say no, but saying yes was  _ such  _ a commitment… 

— I’ll try.

— Yay! Okay, you’ll definitely need some clothes, I can arrange that for you.

— I am  _ not  _ wearing one of your dresses, Sparkles — The cat girl smiled, lifting one eyebrow. — Not in a million years.

— Fine, you can borrow some of Bow’s party combos. He has like, tons of them.

— Course he does — Catra rolled her eyes, but could still feel the smile playing with her lips. For some reason, Glimmer was now on her feet.

— C’mon, let’s try to find him.

— Wait, now? I thought you said it was in half an hour? — Catra was already starting to regret not having chosen the “no” option.

— And you think ball preparations don’t take time?! Seriously, how you guys survived all those years without parties is still a mystery to me. C’moooon, get up! — She had grabbed one of Catra’s arms, pulling her in the castle’s direction while her only response was to mumble unintelligible sounds. — Okay then, you leave me no other choice.

— No, wait--

Before Catra could finish the sentence, the familiar sense of being pulled to Glimmer’s teleportation got hold of her and all she could actively do was regret every life decision that led her to that moment.


	3. III

Minutes could easily feel like centuries when spent trying an endless number of clothes, particularly when they consisted in items from “Bow’s Special Collection of Fancy Party Combos” or whatever the name was.

— C’mon, just try it! — Sparkles was  _ still  _ trying to force that thing on Catra’s head and the feline was  _ not  _ up for it. The arrow boy was behind them, laughing at the discussion while looking for something else. — You’d look so cute in it!

— Not a chance! What did I tell you about tiaras?! — With an exceptionally determined movement, Catra got rid of her grasp in time to hear the girl’s laughter. With a satisfied “A-ha! Found it!”, Bow almost made the cat girl jump out of her skin. —  _ What  _ are you planning now?

— Oh nothing, I just found the best shirt ever! You won’t be able to deny it this time — The boy came closer almost hopping of excitement with the garnet-red fabric in hand. She wouldn’t admit it but the color did catch her attention. — I promise this will be the last one, I’m positive!

Catra grunted profoundly while her shoulders were pushed by Glimmer’s hands to get her behind the improvised changing room they’d set up in Bow’s suite. She took the last disaster of texture off (that thing did  _ not  _ deserve the title of a piece of clothing) and managed to get her arms and head in the new shirt. The looks in Bow’s and Glimmer’s faces when she came out of there were… pleased.

— Oh. My.  _ God!  _ — Catra feared that guy was gonna have an affliction right in front of her.

— This is it, that’s the one! — Glimmer clapped twice, giggling constantly. The cat turned to take a look at herself in the mirror, finding that the dark pants indeed made a good combination with the long-sleeved, burgundy turtleneck (belly showing, evidently, since it was Bow’s) and the black fishnet underneath it. It wasn’t too fancy, so Catra liked it – she smiled at her reflection, satisfied.  _ Many descriptions fit you, girl, and hot stuff is definitely one of them. _

— Perfect, we’re all ready then! Let’s go, hoes — The boy practically yelled, getting Glimmer’s hand and joining arms with Catra, maybe to stop her from giving up. 

The walk up to the party was noisy and way too energetic, but not so long – soon they had passed through the large corridor and were walking into the biggest hall Catra had ever seen in her life. Bow absentmindedly let go of her arm and she was free to look around a bit: the high ceiling above her, lit up by sparkly golden lights and ornamented with what looked a lot like long purple curtains stretched all over the roof. There were several tables set in the corners, most of them empty, and a long main one full of all the most diverse types of meal, beverages and desserts that looked absolutely delicious even from afar. The dark night sky could be seen through the wide windows, the twinkling stars making an appearance from time to time like they were watching over the guests.

Catra was still walking slowly, already noticing the presence of the others around her. Many guards were walking in small groups, most of them unarmed, and it didn’t take long to notice the diversity of colors indicating that the princesses were there – pink, purple, blue and all possible variations. Everyone had dressed nicely, even though some still held some basic stitches and patches since they all had just won a war a few hours ago. You know, just your regular routine.

A particular loud laughter was heard somewhere behind her, and when she looked there was King Micah holding a glass while he talked to his sister, both standing right at the bottom of the stairs which led to an imposing, empty throne. 

— Hi, Catra! — Perfuma appeared out of nowhere and was now carrying the recent friend towards one of the tables. — It’s so good to see you here! Come, have some of these, they’re a classic plumerian specialty!

Catra caught herself smiling and talking to her and Frosta while they tried some things – which tasted very good, by the way – but she couldn’t avoid taking a look around from time to time, even though she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Maybe Melog? Or even… Scorpia? However, the feline could try and deny it as much as she wanted and it still wouldn’t have made any difference, because when those mesmerizing blue eyes crossed her sight it was crystal as daylight that the only one whose presence she truly cared about was Adora.

The blond girl was standing just a few meters away, chatting happily with Glimmer and Bow while they shared a bowl of what seemed to be tiny drylian sweets; Melog, she noticed distractedly, was by her side with its tail happily twitching. The girl’s milky white skin was partially covered by a long dress, as blue as sapphires, so gorgeously sculpting her body that it made her look even more like a living angel. Adora caught her gaze unintentionally, the smile that danced on her face somewhat diminishing as the uncertainty took place. They both held the stare for quite some seconds until it was broken, each going back to their groups with polite yet untruthful smiles.

Like that wasn’t enough to arouse Catra’s social awkwardness, soon an even taller figure appeared and this time much closer. Scorpia, closely accompanied by Emily, had just brought a plate of new sweets for them to taste and was already chatting joyfully with Frosta and Perfuma. The earth princess must have sensed the thick layer of uneasiness around Catra, looking from her to Scorpia a couple times before she suggested to Frosta that they looked for Mermista and Sea Hawk to share the dessert. Catra was, therefore, alone with Scorpia – or as alone as you could be in a huge hall full of people. 

— Hey, have you tried them? — And of course the princess would never allow the atmosphere to go weird even for two seconds. — They’re incredibly delicious! A bit too small I admit, but that’s Entrapta’s special touch to everything I guess…

That name made Catra’s ears perk up.

— So she’s here? — Asked her, accepting one of the small candies out of politeness. They were a bit too sweet for her to be honest. — Entrapta, I mean.

— Oh yeah, she came with Wrong Hordak. And Emily, of course — Scorpia added, tapping the electronic friend on the head – or whatever that was – and getting happy beeps in response. — She wasn’t even so sure she would come, you know parties are not something she’s really used to. But we insisted! Although it was a good idea not to bring Hordak, the right one I mean, so he stayed back in Dryl. He sure can earn everybody’s trust, but I guess that’s kinda soon for that much compassion… 

Catra lifted her eyebrows for a second, a mumbled  _ tell me about it  _ hidden under her breath. The first thing that crossed her mind thought his redemption to be impossible, but the next second it was already gone. If the Alliance could accept, could forgive her and Scorpia, it couldn’t take so long for Hordak to be next. No, scratch that – comparing Scorpia’s golden heart to Catra’s was an  _ unbelievably  _ enormous mistake.

She swallowed deeply. That was the exact reason she still felt so uneasy.

— Hey Scorpia, um… — Her mouth felt dry, and her voice sounded choked. She cleared her throat to try again. — I needed to talk to you actually.

— Oh yeah? About? — The princess asked, absentmindedly playing with Emily and distracted as she tended to be, and for some reason that made Catra smile slightly. 

— About… well, about what you said to me in the Horde — The phrase seemed to rise Scorpia’s attention, now looking at her with still a bit confused eyes. — You know, about me being a bad friend.

At last, the penny dropped. The taller was paying full attention now, even Emily had gotten a bit quiet.

— Ah, don’t worry about that, it was a long time…

— No, see that’s-- that’s the point — Catra stumbled on her words, but took a deep breath to organize the phrases flying in her head. — I can’t ignore it ‘cause… ‘cause it’s true. I have been a bad, a  _ terrible  _ friend to you. For quite a long time now — Scorpia looked a bit surprised, though her attempts to stop the other had ceased. She was looking at Catra with expecting eyes. — You were always there for me and I… I always took it for granted. And I’m sorry about that.

The cat girl sighed, feeling her hands a little shaky. She forced herself not to look away.

— I’m sorry.

Scorpia’s mouth had opened a bit with perplexment, her silence stretching for some time. Catra’s jaw was clenched, her entire body tense. What if that wasn’t enough? What if-- what if she had wasted every opportunity of mending that friendship? That sure was possible, considering how many times she’d screwed up things between them, and not even the purest of hearts such as Scorpia’s could be  _ that _ forgiving, I mean…

— Oh c’mere, you — The princess lifted her in her characteristic mama bear hug, making Catra exclaim in surprise. — It’s okay, bestie. You won’t get rid of me that easily!

Emily was hopping and beeping  enthusiastically beside them; the feline could even hear herself laughing and saying she couldn’t breath while Scorpia swinged her around for quite some time. When Catra was finally set free of the soft hug both of them were laughing, the princess in front of her talking happily between moments of laughter. To Catra’s utmost bewilderment, her eyes felt a little watery. Was she a bad friend? Yeah, yeah she was. But you know what else she was? Stubborn. Extremely and endlessly stubborn, sometimes way too much for her own good. So she wasn’t gonna give it up without a fight.

With the corner of her eye, she noticed a smiley face looking their way and something magnetic tried pulling her to look back, but King Micah’s call for their attention convinced her to look his way. He was standing midway up the stairs to the thrones, with both hands behind his back and accompanied by a confident and delighted Queen Glimmer.

— Good evening, my friends! — Began the man, opening his arms as to embrace everyone in a big hug. — I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for your service to the Princess Alliance as one of the old days Rebellion member. I… I spent too many years kept away from my home, my family, and was unable to protect them during this time. Every single one of you who offered assistance in any way has my eternal gratitude, for saving me from Horde Prime and standing alongside my daughter in this fight. From the bottom of my heart and… and Angella’s… — His voice failed a bit when he took a longing look to the throne above them; it was as if all the hearts in the hall had sensed part of his pain and now ached as one. — Thank you, thank you truly!

Glimmer had watery eyes when she took over, resting a hand on her father’s shoulder for a moment before facing the rest of them with a determined expression.

— Our most challenging enemy was defeated today, so tonight we celebrate! But there’s still much to be done for our Etheria, for our people. The Rebellion’s reason for existence is to bring peace to all etherians, to protect them as their sworn guardians. So, let us honor the fight of all the people that sacrificed their lives so that we could be here tonight, and do our due diligence! 

Her arm was raised above her head, inspiring everyone to answer in hurrays and enthusiastic screams – Bow even added  _ For Etheria!  _ while soon being accompanied by the others. The air was filled with joy, light and just a general feeling of… of union. A sense rooted deep inside that seemed warm, seemed  _ right _ , and that felt a lot like something Catra for too much time had longed for and never realised how much she would miss it: belonging.

A soft touch of a hand involving hers caught her attention, and when she turned her head there was Adora – all bright eyes and tender smile, not a trace of their earliest catastrophe of a conversation left. Before anyone could pay too much attention, she tilted her head a little to the side and pulled Catra slowly away from the crowd. The cat girl felt her usual unsure smile form between her cheeks and allowed herself to be guided towards one of the balconies right outside the hall. The night air was chill, the scent of nature carried by the random waves of wind. The girls were leaning against the rail, shoulders sharing the slightest touch; Adora’s blond hair would be gently blown by the whispering wind and Catra would keep questioning herself how was it that her heart belonged entirely to that girl in front of her.

— Are you okay? — She asked, all of a sudden. Catra did not expect that. Maybe a “we need to talk” or “do you wanna tell me something?” but not… not that. She took some moments to answer, but when she did there was a not so uncertain smile on her face – and that surely did surprise her even more.

— I will be. 

Her tone was still small, shy. There was hope deep inside of her that she could heal, that it was possible. Catra had friends around her that would help, and most importantly, she had Adora. It wasn’t her against the world anymore. So she knew one day,  _ one day _ , she’d be able to give a positive answer to that question.

— I just need you here with me while I try — Catra added, making the other smile.

— Fine by me, kitty cat.

— Already told you not to call me that — She responded, watching Adora’s smile get more confident and irritating.

— What if I want to?

— What if I punch your mouth? — Catra’s tough tone lasted, if much, a total of five seconds. — With my mouth. Softly. ‘Cause I like you.

Adora’s loud laughter was enough to make anything in the world worth it.

— Only if you accept sleeping in my room tonight. And every night from now on, that is.

The smile on Catra’s face grew bigger while her girlfriend stared into her eyes.

— Is that your only condition?

— What can I say — Adora answers, closing the gap between them and resting her forehead on Catra’s almost as a response to her soft purring. — I’m a simple girl.

Adora’s scent, Adora’s warmth, just Adora. Catra’s entire universe was standing right there, with its face cupped in her hands and whose embrace was now holding her closer than ever. The eagerness inside them was only appeased when the space between their hearts was reduced to nothing, both girls tied together by their kiss. A soft peck in the beginning, as of to make sure the other was really there in their arms, but soon turned into something much deeper when their mouths opened up with time – the low moans and deep breaths almost as desperate as a cry for help, an everlasting need to be right there where they were at the moment.

The peaceful look they shared afterwards along with the contented smile was a sign that the help had finally come.

Sounds of toasts and laughter came from inside the castle, catching their attention. The blond girl was the first to move, holding the other’s hand with a tender touch.

— Come on, let’s go back to them.

Catra was about to take the first step when she felt a presence behind her, as fluttering as the wind on her back, making a shiver come up her spine.

— ...You go first. I’ll catch up in a minute — Was all she said, smiling as to not worry her. Adora took some moments to smile back and nod, letting go of Catra’s hand and walking towards the bright hall.

With a deep breath, the feline slowly turned to look at what was facing her back. That same goddamn presence, the ghastly feeling of the person who abused her and her love since they were little babies. Only this time, Catra didn’t fear it.

— You always made me believe I earned it. All the suffering consequences that followed any single step I’d make, all the bad things in my life. You made me blame myself for it, even for your own death. But it will never happen again — Catra stood her ground, chin raised high and body standing tall while she looked at the late sorcerer’s ghost. — You manipulated me all my life so you could get whatever you wanted. You chose this path and got what you deserved for it. I will  _ not  _ carry the weight of your choices — The girl tilted her body a little to the side as she pronounced the last words that would ever be said to Shadow Weaver. — Rot in hell, psychotic bitch. 

Catra turned her back, walking decisively to leave the balcony, already sure that the presence was long gone before she set foot in the hall again. She was welcomed by the joyful people that had accepted the weeping mess she was with all their hearts, smiling as Adora’s eyes met hers and knowing… she had everything she’d always wished for right there in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. yep, that just happened.
> 
> as you could see i was *not* so satisfied with shadow weaver's sugarcoted heroic ending, so there you go. anyways, i'm so glad you finished the fic, means a lot to me! what did you think?? let me know your thoughts, i wanna read everything - even if it's just unintelligible "catradora is canon" grudges (no i am not over it nor will i be). let me know what you think!!
> 
> thank you so much <3
> 
> oh btw go follow me on twitter i guess @_belletoile falo besteira toda hora é engraçado às vezes juro


End file.
